Reign of Cherry Blossoms
by Trandofir
Summary: Check Profile. The wheel of rebirth has turned once more for the princess of the white moon kingdom but this time can she escape the destiny that has trapped her for two life times or will she be forced to give up every thing for destiny? YYH/SM
1. Prologue: Falling Petals

Note: I redoing this story completely! I hated the way it was going so I'm changing it all. Sorry to those who liked it the way it was.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor anything associated with them. I am just barrowing some characters to write a story. Please don't sue, it would not be worth it. Currently I have no more then five dollars and three cents and that doesn't seem likely I be getting any richer any time soon.  
  
Reign of Cherry Blossoms  
  
The little cherry tree  
Faded by the frozen heart of winter  
Blooms again in spring   
  
Prologue: Falling Petals   
  
She hadn't seen the car until it was to late. The only she knew was that she had been running blindly one moment and then the next she was laying on the ground staring up at the darkened sky. The pain tore through her fragile body mercilessly, dragging her down into unconsciousness. She vaguely knew that people surrounded her on all sides, murmuring unintelligible things. It was his fault. Darian had caused this to happen if he hadn't...and if she hadn't.... She would not be here. She'd be happy and safe at home with her family. But he betrayed her and she was there, she saw it with her own eyes.   
Serena's small hand clutched desperately at her broach. It hurt, moving hurt, breathing hurt; every thing hurt so much. She closed her eyes; her fingers caressed the smooth surface of the Ginzuishou. She was going to die, she knew it, in her heart she knew it was true. A single crystalline tear rolled down her cheek. 'Oh, please Ginzuishou grant my wish. I wish to be free from destiny...free...' She thought as she took her last breath. The crowd moved away as the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics came onto the scene; one quickly assessed the situation and slipped on some gloves. He knelt down to feel for a pulse. He had seen many accidents in his career, he knew she could not be saved. He shook his head and looked up at his partner. "Call in a DOA."   
~~~@~~@~~~Fifty two years later~~~@~~@~~~  
Shiori smiled down at her newborn daughter. The baby stared back at her with wide blue green eyes the color of deep ocean water. Shiori ran her fingers through the girls curling red hair. She looked down at her two-year-old son, Shuiichi. "So what do you think of her?"   
Shuiichi looked down at the girl. She stared back at him, eyes wide and curious. Shuiichi was the first to break the staring contest. He turned to his mother. "Name, Mama?" He asked.  
Shiori smiled, "Hikari Usagi Minamino." She replied. She sighed sadly and glanced out the window. 'I only wish your father could see you.' she thought. But he had died in second month of her pregnancy.  
Shiori brushed the tear away and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your going to be so beautiful, my chibi one."  
The baby stared up at her a brilliant smile on her adorable face.  
~~~~**~~~~***~~~~ 12 years later ~~~~***~~~~**~~~~  
She sat in a hospital room chair and hugged her knees. Her eyes were focused on her mother. Tonight, the doctors thought she would die. Tears threatened to fall but she forced them back, she would not cry in front of her mother. Glancing at the clock she frowned. Shuiichi was late. He was strange and mysterious to her, and had been since she was little but she idolized him too. He was her big brother, Shuiichi.   
The sound of the door opening caused her to look up. Usagi watched as her older brother entered the room, behind him was a boy about his age, who looked rather confused. Her mother stirred next to her. "Shuiichi you've brought a friend...how unusual." She said softly.   
Usagi said nothing, but her curiosity showed clearly on her pretty face. Shuiichi gave them a small smile. "Mother, Usagi, this is Urameshi Yuusuke. Yuusuke this is my mother and little sister Usagi."   
Yuusuke stood silently in the back, slightly confused about what was going on. He glanced at the ill woman and then at the little girl who's soulful blue green eyes were fixed on him. She looked no older then twelve years old, with rose red hair that was held in perfectly circular buns held by lavender ribbons. She wore a baggy lavender sweeter that swallowed up her petite form, a pair of white pants and tiny black slippers. He gave her a small weak smile which she returned.   
Shuiichi knelt before his mother and talked with her quietly. Usagi looked away from Yuusuke and focused her attention on her feet and let her thoughts drift. 'The doctor will come soon. Tonight mom might...' she didn't allow herself to finish that thought. Her mother would live; she knew it...Her mother couldn't just die like that. She had to live. Clutching the sides of the chair she tried to reassure her self that everything was going to be all right. Her eyes trailed to her older brother, she stared at him a moment before looking away. She bit her lip and forced her fears away. Shuiichi could show only calm on his face and so could she.  
Closing her eyes Usagi let her head drop. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. She stared into Shuiichi's green eyes. "The doctor is here now, let's go into the waiting room." He said softly.  
She nodded silently and stood up. He smiled down at her fondly. "Are you getting tired Usa?"   
She stared at the ground. "A little." she replied softly.  
"Do you want to go home?" He asked  
"No." she answered firmly. She looked up at her brother then at Yuusuke. "I want to stay."   
She walked out of the room and into the waiting room. Where she would wait anxiously for the doctor to come back and tell her every thing was fine. Her mother would get better and they could just go home and be a family again. Shuiichi excused himself and left with Yuusuke after he made sure she was going to be all right.   
She waited in silence and watched as the seconds dragged by, letting her mind drift. Just as she began to remember the happy moments she had spent with her family a sudden chill rolled down her spine. Blinking she glanced around the room. What was that all about?   
Shaking her head she laid back in the chair and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep.   
Her eyes fluttered up and she stared sleepily into the face of her mother's doctor. "Miss. Minamino you can see your mother now." She said softly.   
Usagi's eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair. "Is she going to be all right?" She asked urgently. Hope filled her as she looked into the kind face of the blue haired, blue eyed woman.  
She smiled. "Yes. Your mother's going to be just fine." The woman told her.  
Usagi hugged the woman suddenly. "Thank you Dr. Mizuno!" She said exclaimed joyfully.   
The doctor chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go and see your mother now?" She suggested.  
Usagi nodded her head vigorously before taking off down the hall. Ami Mizuno took off her glasses and stared after the young girl. The memory of a young blond girl flickered through her mind. 'Could it be you, Serenity-hime?' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Note: For any who are wondering after Usagi died no more enemies came.   
Usagi died a month after the Dark Moon family saga. Please be kind and review. 


	2. Chapter One: A Shower of Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't sue me. It really wouldn't be worth it. Really. I mean it.   
  
Reign of Cherry Blossoms  
  
Fallen blossoms  
Beside the serpent stream   
Blanket the ground  
  
Chapter One: A Shower of Petals  
  
Drumming her fingers against her desk Usagi fought back the yawn that threatened to fall from her lips. Kami-sama, she hated math. She fingered the pile of notes sent from other students. Opening one she scanned the contents. 'You'd think they'd give up on asking me out after all the times I've said no.' She thought tiredly. Looking at the author of the note she shook her head no, when he looked at her.  
It was the same through out every class. 'Sometimes it really sucks being the 'most popular' girl in school.' She thought crumpling up the rest of the notes. 'At least there is one person in this school who doesn't bother me constantly. In fact he seems to avoid me whenever possible.' She glanced at him. 'Maybe he just avoids me because he's getting threats from the other students.' She thought grimly as she gazed at him. He was the smartest person at the school but the gods had given him nothing in the way of looks. The poor boy was as thin as a willow wand with pallid skin, a small nose, huge eyes and a thin mouth. Some had compared him to a skeleton. 'After all his nick name is the 'King of Nerds.' Poor Kado-san.'   
He glanced at her with those huge blue eyes, the only attractive thing about him. She smiled at him and waved. An unhealthy flush turned his cheeks a fire engine red. Glares were focused in his direction when Usagi turned away. Oh, yes. The male population going to pound him into the ground. How dare he even look at the beautiful Usagi?!  
To this Usagi was utterly oblivious as she started to doodle in her notebook out of boredom. "I don't see how you can like that geek." A voice whispered behind her.   
"Eh?" Usagi said eloquently as she glanced behind her at the head cheerleader, and her supposed rival, Kagamino Aya. "He's the only guy who doesn't pester me and he is very nice. If you got to know him you would see that he is a wonderful person." Usagi countered.  
Aya stared back at her blankly. "So?"  
Usagi sighed and shook her head. It was a losing battle. Turning away she forced herself to concentrate on the droning voice of the teacher. 'Better then listening to Aya.' She thought unhappily.   
Resting her head in her hands she stared out the window at the cherry tree. 'It seems so wrong...to be inside, on such a beautiful day.' She thought with a mental sigh.   
As she watched the leaves fall to the ground she closed her eyes and let her mind drift only to fall asleep.   
*Thwack* With a cry of pain Usagi fell out of her seat and on to the ground. Staring up at her teacher sullenly she rubbed her head where Asano-sensei had hit her with a ruler.   
"If you're not going to pay attention to the lesson stand outside in the hall, Minamino-san. Or are you going to pay attention?" He glared down at her.  
"I'm going to pay attention Asano-sensei." She said looking down at her hands in what she hoped was an appropriately ashamed look.   
He nodded. "Then take your seat Minamino-san before I change mind." He instructed her.  
Nodding Usagi stood and brushed herself off before taking her seat. Behind her Aya giggled. The boys of the class gave her sympathetic glances. Holding back a sigh she forced her self with all the will power in her body to pay attention. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought gloomily.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stretching as she yawned Usagi gathered her things together and shoved them carelessly into her backpack. 'Kami-sama, I thought school would never end!' She thought as she yawned again.  
"Minamino-san?" A soft voice whispered behind her.   
Nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden noise, Usagi whirled around to face the one that had snuck up on her. Kado stood flushing with embarrassment before her, nervously picking at his worn satchel. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost had a heart attack." She exclaimed putting her balled up fist over her heart for effect.   
"I-I'm s-s-sorry M-minamino-san." He stuttered, looking everywhere but at her.  
"Oh, pooh! Please don't call me Minamino-san. It makes me feel so old!" She chided gently. "Call me Usa-chan or Usagi at least."   
"Ok." He whispered. "Usagi-san."   
Usagi caught a hold of her desk before she could fall over. "Right." She smiled at him weakly. Straightening she brushed some invisible lint from her skirt and looked at Kado curiously. "What do you want, Kado-kun?" She asked.   
Flushing a brighter red he looked out of the window. "N-nothing, Usagi-san. I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry for wasting your t-t-time." He said as he tried to move around her.   
Reaching out quickly Usagi took a hold of his arm and pulled him back. "Oh, no. Don't think you can get away that easily." Putting her hands on her hips she looked up at him sternly, well as sternly as was possible for her. "Now, tell me what you wanted." She wiggled her finger under his nose. "And don't think you can get away without telling me."  
Kado blushed an even brighter red causing Usagi to worry about him. "Are you alright?" She asked putting her hand to his forehead. "Are you sick? You're face is so red!" She exclaimed.   
Moving out of her reach he shook his head. "No. I-I'm f-f-f-fine." He told her.   
"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, concern clear in her voice.  
He nodded. "Fine."   
Sighing Usagi brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now, why did you want to speak to me?"  
Kado looked down at her with those amazingly beautiful blue eyes of his. "I-I was w-wondering if you w-w-would like me t-t-t-t-to t-t-tu-tutor you in ma-math." He replied in his constant stutter.   
Usagi's eyes lit up. "You would waste your time tutoring a dunce like me! Oh, Kado-kun you're so sweet!" She cheered happily.  
Kado clapped her hands in hers. "Oh, Usagi-san you aren't stupid! You're just wonderful!" He exclaimed ardently. When she didn't pull her hands away his heart soared. He was touching the goddess that was Usagi Minamino and she was letting him! Joy filled him and gave him wings.  
"You're such a good friend Kado-kun." She said cheerfully.   
And his world came crashing back to reality. "Oh." He took his hands off of hers and stared at his feet. She thought of him as just a friend. Self-disgust filled him. How could he ever think that the most beautiful girl in the entire school could ever consider him anything other then a friend? And he was lucky she even thought of him in that light!   
"Would after school today be alright? We could walk to my house together." She asked slipping on her backpack.   
Kado nodded vigorously. To be near her was as close to heaven as he ever came so he was only too happy to agree just to be close to her. She smiled at him. And he was lost.   
Unfortunately fate took an ugly turn as they were walking towards Usagi's home. Three boys from Usagi's class, all three of whom had tried to catch the eye of the fair Usagi and had failed. Their leader was the captain of the American football team at their school, Matsushita Morio nudged them with his elbows and pointed towards Usagi and Kado as they came walking up the road, chatting away like old friends...well Usagi was doing all the talking. "Look at that little shit talking to Usagi-sama!" He said incredulously. "Who does he think he is?"   
"Why don't we teach that little pipsqueak a lesson?" The one standing closest to him suggested.   
Morio smirked maliciously. "That's not a bad idea. Let's get 'em." He growled. The other's agreed and hurried over to the two.  
"Oh, Kado-kun that's so nice of you!" Usagi exclaimed. "Not many would want to do volunteer work, especially not on a weekend." She beamed at him.  
He flushed and looked at the ground. "It's nothing." He murmured.  
"Don't be silly! That is really sweet!" She chirped.   
"Hey, Usagi." Morio said putting his arm around the surprised girl's shoulders. "Why are you hanging around with this geek. He's bad for your reputation." He smiled at her with oily charm.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Funny. I thought I was saving my reputation by avoiding you." She replied coolly, shrugging his arm off of her.  
"I'm wounded!." He said with a mock hurt look.   
"If only it was fatal." She sighed. Looking behind her at Kado she gasped when she saw him being held in a head lock by one of Morio's cronies. "Let him go!" She shouted in anger as she marched towards them.   
Strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and picked her up effortlessly. "You ain't going no where Usa-chan." Morio whispered into her ear. "We're just giving him what he deserves for thinking he can hang around you."  
"You jerk let me go now!" She demanded as she struggled to get free.  
Morio nodded to his friends. Grinning the shorter of the two punched Kado hard in the stomach as the bigger one held him.  
"BAKAYARO!" Usagi screamed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched helplessly as her friend was beaten. "Let him go! Please!" She cried. "Please...he didn't to anything!" Another scream tore itself from her throat as she watched the short one land a punch to Kado's face. "STOP IT!" She screamed. Without thinking she rammed her elbow into Morio's stomach.   
Oomph. Air was knocked out of his lungs. Feeling his arms loosen from around her she slammed her heal into his foot before finally breaking free of his grasp. She rushed towards Kado but was stopped by Morio's hand tightly gripping her wrist. "We're teaching him his place." The jock growled, his eyes filled with anger.   
Usagi slapped him as hard as she could across his face, leaving a stinging red mark. "You monster!" Wind milling her arm she got loose from his grasp. This time she dogged as he made to grab her. Smashing into the short one at full speed as he raised his fist to hit Kado again she sent both him and her self sprawling onto the ground.   
Scrambling to her feet she quickly slipped off her backpack and hit the big one that held her friend in the face with it. He dropped Kado and fell hard onto his rear. She knelt by her fallen companion and put his head in her lap. Her tears fell on to his face causing him to open his blackened eyes. "Oh, Kado. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Her hair fell around them in a veil of red, as if to hide them. Her finger tips lightly brushed against his cheek. He closed his eyes again. Comforted by her warmth.   
"What the hell is going on here?!" A new voice shouted.   
Usagi looked up and gasped. Two people stood ten feet away from them, one was a girl with short brown hair and the other one she recognized as her brother's friend...the one he had brought to the hospital! "Urameshi-san!" She cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks unheeded.   
He looked at her in surprise. He had heard some one shouting but he hadn't expected it to be Kurama's little human sister. "Are you alright Usagi? Did these idiots hurt you?" He asked.   
She shook her head. "No, not me." Her voice cracked.   
Yuusuke's eyes travel to the boy who's head rested in her lap. "It sickening." He said. His eyes flashed to Morio. "Picking on a kid who can't even fight back. Are you a coward or what?"   
Morio and his cronies were no fools, despite what you might think. They knew who Yuusuke Urameshi was and they were not about to pick a fight with him. Scrambling they ran away as fast as they could. Yuusuke snorted, "Cowards."  
The girl who was with him rushed over to Usagi and Kado. "Are you to ok?" She asked.   
Usagi looked up at her tearfully. "I'm fine. They were just after Kado." She told her.   
Kado cracked open his eyes and looked up at the brown haired girl. Pushing away from Usagi suddenly he stood shakily. She looked up at him with wide eyes filled bewilderment. He stared at his feet. " This is all my fault. Minamino-san..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for bothering you." He said picking up his satchel from the ground as he limped away.  
Usagi stood and reached out an arm as if to stop him. "Wait..." She called.  
He shook his head without looking back at her. Usagi dropped her arm to her side. Why did he leave?  
"Usagi-san are you ok?" Yuusuke asked.   
"I don't understand." She whispered looking up at him in hope of him knowing the answer.   
"Your bleeding!" The girl exclaimed. Usagi looked down at the palm of her hand. A streak of blood was smeared across it. Closing her hand she shook her head. "It isn't my blood." Feeling light headed she started to sink to her knees. Yuusuke acted quickly managed caught her before she could fall and picked her up so she was nestled in his arms.   
"Usagi-san are you ok?" The girl asked in concern as she looked down at her.   
"Hey, kid don't pass out!" Yuusuke said panic making his voice sharp.   
"I'm fine." She said softly. She pulled herself out of Yuusuke's arms and turned to the two. Bowing she said. "Thank you for helping us."  
"No problem." Yuusuke said laxly.   
The brown haired girl smiled at her and said. "I'm Yukimura Keiko."   
"Minamino Usagi." Usagi answered returning the smile. "I hope we can meet again Urameshi-san, Yukimura-san." She bowed again. Turning on her heel she took of towards her home.   
Tears that she had held back till now rolled silently down her cheeks. 'Have I lost you Kado? You were the only one I trusted to like me for who I am and not because of my social status or my looks. You were my only real friend.'   
~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~  
Looking into the hope filled eyes of the Earth prince Ami could not hold back a smile. "I assure you that the girl I meet in the hospital is our princess. She had the same eyes and she 'felt' the same. Something inside of her called out to me." She told him quietly.  
"How is it that we never felt her rebirth? ." Rei asked, staring down at her hands. "We've waited for over 60 year for her to return to us..."  
Luna looked up at her from her place beside Artemis. "There is only one way to find out if she is truly our princess. I will try to awaken her memories."  
Minako reached down and petted her. "Good idea." She said. Looking to Ami she asked. "Do you know where she lives?"  
The blue haired doctor nodded. "I have her address and all of her information right here." She told them holding up her mini-computer. "In this life she is known as Hikari Usagi Minamino, though she goes by Usagi."   
Every one present nodded. "Right! What are we waiting for? Let's get our princess back!" Makoto exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Every one answered enthusiastically.   
~~~~~~~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~~~~~~~~  
Brushing her wind blown hair from her face she turned and looked at the two senshi before her. "The Inners have located our princess." Pluto told her companions. "As soon as her memories awaken we will need to take her. Since her death the timeline has been greatly altered. For more then thirty years I have been able to see into the future." A sigh fell from her lips. "And when the future began to become clear again I discovered that out time line spilt into seven possibilities. Only on is like Crystal Tokyo." Her eyes lowered. "We have to retrieve her in order to assure that future's existence." She told them quietly.  
Michiru looked at her calmly. "What are the other futures like Pluto?" She asked.  
The mistress of time and space shook her head. "Just know that the rest are unacceptable." She told them simply.   
Haruka nodded slipping an arm around her blue haired lovers shoulders. "We'll get her Pluto."  
"Good." With that Pluto turned and vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please be kind to this author and review! Thank you. 


	3. Chapter Two: Wind Blown Petal

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho, sadly. Sigh. Please don't sue me it wouldn't be very nice and your karma would come back and kick in your rear when you are set to be reborn and who knows you may come back as toad...or some kind of disgusting insect to be squished beneath the shoes of old women, fly swatters and/or other blunt objects....I'm rambling aren't I?   
  
Reign of Cherry Blossoms  
  
A forlorn petal  
Caught amongst the wild winds   
Is lost from sight  
  
Chapter Two: Wind Blown Petal  
  
Creeping on silent feet she edged closer to her target with the stealth she had gained over years of training. Her target was heading toward another student who sat by himself. Crutching she prepared to leap. Her muscles tensed and bunched beneath her as she prepared herself...  
"USAGI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!" She was so taken by the surprise at the sudden shout that she fell face first into the ground as she attempted to jump. Spitting the dirt from her mouth she watched as a girl with jaw length golden blond hair in thick bouncing curls attached herself to her targets waist with a cry of. "USAGI-SAMA I MISSED YOU!"  
Luna blinked and watched dumbfounded as Usagi tried to pry the girl's arms off of her. "Get off of me!" She hear Usagi snap as she pushed the girl away.   
The girl looked at her sadly. "You are as cruel as you are beautiful Usagi-sama!" She said. "But...I cannot help but love you!" She cried as she leapt at Usagi again.   
Luna sweat dropped. This was the last thing she had expected to find when she sought out the reincarnation of her princess. She watched as the young red haired girl once again struggled fruitlessly to pry her off.   
"You know I hate clingy people..." Usagi muttered giving up. It really was pointless talking to the one that held her in a grip of iron.   
The girl looked up at her with watery violet eyes from her position on the ground with her arms wrapped tightly around Usagi's tiny waist. Usagi looked down at her, sweat gathering on her forehead as the girl continued to stare at her with eyes that seemed to be getting wider and wetter by the second. "Eh?...What are you doing...?" Usagi asked.   
"You're so MEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" The girl cried.   
Usagi winced at the loud noise so close to her ear while Luna and the surrounding student body sweat dropped. Usagi whack the girl on the head with her fist. "Be quiet!" She commanded.   
The girl became quiet almost immediately. "That hurt..." The girl pouted.  
"And it's going to hurt even worse Nikki if you don't let me go." Usagi threatened with a raised fist.  
Nikki pouted but released Usagi from her hold. "Don't you love me Usagi-sama?" She asked, a slight tremble in her voice.   
Usagi looked at her expressionlessly. "Do I have to answer that?" She muttered half to herself half to the blond.  
"Oh, Usagi-sama!" The girl sighed and turned away. "You've been so cold lately. You have not spoken to me in so long and...you haven't been around. I miss you Usagi-sama...I want you by my side now and forever! But I know you're very busy with the Archery Club and the Drama Club and helping with the social events at the school. How foolish of me to think that I could have you all to myself...you who are the queen of our beloved school. I'm so selfish to want to hold you close to me and never let you go...but I can not stop these feelings...Usagi-sama I...Usagi-sama?" She looked around at the deserted school yard for the familiar red head. "Usagi-sama?" She questioned louder. Silence greeted her. "USAGI-SAMA!" She shouted.   
Luna shook her head as she watched the blond fall to her knees and wail the name of the girl she sought. "Too weird..." She muttered as she started to leave.   
"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! KIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYY!" Sweat beaded on her forehead as Luna sensed a terrible presence behind her. Before she could react she was picked up and squeezed by the evil blond. "Pretty kitty." The girl cooed giving Luna another painful squeeze. The black cat's eyes bulged out of her head as she wished for a quick death.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi rubbed her temples as she made towards her favorite after school spot. Kobayashi Nikki was not a person she wanted to see...ever. She shuddered as she thought of the blond haired creature who had groped her. She had been trying to go and talk with Kado about what had happened nearly a week ago. He had been avoiding her like she was the plague ever since.   
Sadly Kobayashi and the rest of the 'Beautiful Usagi Fan Club' had seemed to be pestering her more often. They are the ones that she wanted as far away from her as possible. They were just plain creepy. It really didn't help that they were obsessed with her...she told them many times to get a life but they insisted on stalking her. Kobayashi most of all...Shacking her head she sighed.   
"Hey, you dropped this!" A feminine voice said as a hand tapped her shoulder. Usagi blinked and then smiled at the blond haired woman who held out a piece of paper to her. "Thanks." She said as she took the paper and glanced it over. It was the new times for the weekly Archery Club practice.   
"You're welcome. I'm Aino Minako by the way." The woman said with a smile.   
Usagi returned it. "Minamino Hikari but every one calls me Usagi." She said. "And thanks again for returning this...it's very important." Her eyes shifted from Minako to the paper.  
Minako smiled lightly. "No problem..." Before she could continue with what she wanted to say Usagi glanced at her watch and groaned. Minako blinked and then looked at the younger girl in concern. "Is something wrong?" Minako asked.  
Usagi smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I just looked at the times and I have practice today...in fifteen minutes." Usagi bowed. "Thank you again. Goodbye." She said quickly as she took of in the direction she had come.   
Minako sighed. "Oh...hime..." Her expression became sad as she watched the girl vanish around the corner.   
"So that was her?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Yep. What do you think Rei?" Minako asked glancing over at the black haired woman.   
Minako noted that Rei's dark violet eyes held tears. The blond haired woman put a hand on her shoulder. Rei smiled at her softly. "It will be good to have our hime back." Rei said. "I've missed her so much."  
"We all have." Minako said. "But she's back now."   
"Yeah..." Rei whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Collapsing on the ground Luna panted for breath. 'Kami-sama I thought I would never get away from that girl...' She thought with a wince. She was positive the girl had bruised her ribs with all the squeezing she did. 'Sometimes I really hate my life...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taking a deep breath and holding it Usagi aimed carefully at the target in the distance. As she released her breath she let go of the arrow and watched it zoom through the air and hit the target dead center.   
Cheers erupted from her fellow club members and the group watching the action from the sideline. Usagi frowned as she noted a few members of her fan club waving signs in the air that read 'Go Usagi-sama Go!'. At least they weren't rushing on to the field any more. That thought made her grin. Her archery teacher had chased them off of the field by raining arrows down on them...none hit anyone of course, but it had been funny to watch them scramble off the field for the safety of the sidelines. Never again had they come near the field while practice was going on.   
'At least I can get away from them out here.' She thought as she fitted another arrow into her bow. She drew the bowstring back and inhaled, aimed, exhaled and fired.   
More cheers came. 'I don't see what's so thrilling.' She thought with annoyance. 'I haven't done anything worth cheering about.' She sighed as she gazed at the arrow protruding from the nearest ring to the bull's eye.  
Her teacher tapped her shoulder. Usagi looked up expectantly. "Good job Minamino-san. Will you be entering the tournament next week?" She asked.  
Usagi nodded. "It's the last tournament before schools over. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She told the older woman.   
Her teacher smiled. "Good girl and I'll see if I can't do something about your fans." She told Usagi. "I don't want them distracting our star archer."   
Usagi blushed at the comment. "I'm not that good." Usagi said. "And I'm certainly no better then the rest of the students."   
Her teacher laughed. "So modest. You can quit for the day if you wish." She said patting Usagi's head as she left to talk to the other students.   
Usagi glared at the ground for a moment before walking off of the field. Sometimes she thought people only saw her as the golden child of the school so perfect. 'Maybe I should do something to shock them all and smash my 'perfect' reputation. Then maybe they would leave me alone.' She hated the smiles of adoration and awe as they watched her. She knew she wasn't perfect and was hopelessly flawed in many areas but they just saw the best qualities of her.  
'If this is what it means to be popular I'd rather be forgotten by them all.' She thought.   
"Oh, Usagi you were so good out there!" Usagi looked up at the sound of the voice. "Aya...and Morio...how 'nice' to see you." She said with a grimace.   
Aya curled her violet hair around her finger and pouted. "You don't sound happy to see us."  
Usagi smiled thinly at her. "I'm as happy as a person can be when dealing with snakes." She said.   
Aya's green eyes narrowed as she bit her lip, trying to figure out if she was being insulted. "Morio-kun why are we here again?" She whined looking up at the boy.   
Usagi glared at him. "Yes, why are you here?" She snapped.   
Morio smiled at her and draped an arm around Aya's shoulder. "We just wanted to see how you were doing after that embarrassing encounter with the King of Nerds."  
"Fine." Usagi spat.   
"So rude! Must be from hanging out with Urameshi Yuusuke." Morio said looking down at her.  
"No, it's completely natural." Usagi said. "I need no help in that area. Now I suggest you go before I get mad, I'm absolutely vile when I'm angry." Turning she walked past them.   
"Now, now Usagi. We were just concerned with your well being." Morio said coolly.  
"That's nice." Usagi muttered. "But it doesn't mean I care." She didn't look back at them as she walked away. She didn't what to see them, either of them, especially Morio. Tears pricked at her eyes. Because of him she'd lost a person she felt she could really trust.   
"See you tomorrow Usa-chan!" Morio called.  
Usagi whirled around in anger. "My name is Hikari! You have no right to call me Usa-chan or even Usagi!" She shouted.  
"Your name's Hikari? But I thought it was Usagi..." Aya said in confusion.   
"It's a nickname baka!" Usagi snapped.   
"What? Hikari?" Aya questioned.  
"Baka." Usagi muttered.   
Morio smiled at her, enjoying her anger. "That's not very ladylike...Hikari-chan." He chided.  
"On second thought call me Minamino-san." Usagi said. "I don't want you using either name."   
"Minamino-san." Morio said with a smile.   
"Better yet, don't talk to me and don't use my name, period." Usagi said sharply as she stormed away, her hands clenched into fists.  
"You're not that hot Minamino!" Morio shouted. "You're just another little uppity tramp!"   
Usagi froze in her steps. Turning around slowly she glared at him. Walking back to him, anger tightening the muscles in her shoulders, she stopped when she stood right in front of him.   
Her fist shot out and hit him square on the jaw. His head snapped to the side and a little blood trickled out of his mouth. He touched his bloodied chin in shock. He hadn't expected her to do something like that...and he hadn't expected her to have so much strength even if she did hit him...  
Flushed with anger she glared at him. "One day you will come to regret your actions and your words. I'll pray for you, even after all you've said and done, because I can't hate you. You're not worth it." She said. "Goodbye." As she walked away from the shocked pair she held her fist to her chest. His face wasn't the only thing she'd bloodied, his teeth had cut into her fist and now she was bleeding freely.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruka frowned as she watched the events below from the top of the bleachers. Michiru put a restraining hand on her arm. "She can handle it." The aqua haired female said softly to her lover.   
"I want to teach that bakayaro a lesson for messing with our hime Michi." She growled. "Where are the Inners? It's their job to protect her."  
"They must awaken her first. How can they truly protect her when she remembers nothing?" Michiru said. "For now Usagi must be left alone to fight her own battles unless they become to much for her. We will watch and wait...just as the Inners must do until the time of awakening."  
Haruka looked away in defeat, her fist clenching and unclenching. "I will watch and wait even though it's killing me." She said finally.  
Michiru nodded. "Good." She touched Haruka's arm as she watched the reincarnation of the moon princess walk back to the boy and punch him. Michiru blinked and Haruka grinned. "She has a back bone in this life." Haruka said happily. "And a good right hook." She said after a moments pause.  
Michiru sighed and nodded. "You see. She is capable of taking care of herself." She said squeezing Haruka's hand with her own. "You don't have to worry." Haruka smiled down at her lover. "No, I'll still worry about her...only a little less."   
Michiru hugged Haruka. "It shouldn't be too long before Luna awakens her memories. Just a little longer."  
Haruka kissed Michiru's forehead gently. "And then we will take her away and protect her as she should be protected. For the future." She said.  
"For the future." Michiru echoed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From the Gates of Time and Space their ancient guardian frowned. The many divided paths of the future had merged into five paths...two of which looked like they would merge with the others. "The future is aligning itself as it should but two paths stand out from the rest...Crystal Tokyo and another..." She looked at the alternate path and frowned. "Crystal Tokyo must be created, no matter the cost."  
'Even at the cost of your hime's heart?' A small voice at the back of her mind said quietly. 'Even if it makes her hate you?'  
"For the future of the Earth, and the people. Serenity...Serena and now Usagi has a duty to fulfill. I will make sure it happens." Pluto replied out loud.  
'Serenity's dead and her duty died with Serena. Usagi maybe the reincarnation of the princess but she is not the princess and she may not want to be...look at the future...the one you turn your back on. She's happy in that future and the world isn't so bad.' The voice whispered.   
Pluto stared off into the swirling mists. "I can't let it happen. Crystal Tokyo is a perfect utopia...I would not sacrifice a world like Crystal Tokyo for that future. She is the hime and she will always be, till the end of time." She said...almost to reassure herself. "How can she not be happy...as the most power woman on Earth, ruling over a pure people and a pure kingdom?"  
Silence greeted her words. She stared off into space a faint frown on her face as images of the future she turned her back on bombarded her mind. Hikari Minamino was happy...but the world was not as it should be...it was wrong and her hime was truly dead...Hikari, affectionately known as Usagi, remained in her place. 'I can't let it happen.' She vowed silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi winced as she looked at her bruised, cut, and swollen hand. 'It was stupid to hit him.' She chided herself silently as she climbed the stairs to her room. 'That jerk wasn't worth it.' Knocking open her door with her foot she slipped inside and shut it with by hitting it with her heel when she was fully inside.   
Falling on her bed, though careful of her throbbing hand, she stared at her ceiling. "Shuiichi...Oniisan I need you..." Tears rolled silently down her cheeks. He'd left a short while after her mother returned to the hospital and hadn't been back since. She missed him with all of her heart and now she really needed him and he wasn't here. "Oniisan..."She whispered as she curled into a little ball and drifted of to sleep. "Come home soon." Her eyes shut and soon she was asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for not updating this sooner but I was hit with writers block. Vile thing that it is. Well, anyway, please Review! 


	4. Chapter Three: Distant Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. *Sigh* But, oh, how I wish I did.  
  
Reign of Cherry Blossoms  
  
Cherry blossom petals  
Imprisoned by angry thorns  
Wither away  
  
Chapter Three: Distant Blossoms   
  
He gazed at the picture before him, into the familiar eyes of the girl who smiled lovingly at him from the well-worn photo. How he wished that she was still alive...then he could beg for her forgiveness and hold her one more. For over sixty years he had lived without her warmth and love. For all those lonely years he had lived in sorrow and guilt for the betrayal of his beloved princess. He was nothing without her.   
And now, after so long, she had finally been reborn. Now they could be together again...now and forever more, as soon as they returned her memories and awakened the princess. It did not cross his mind to wonder why he, nor the others, had sensed the rebirth of their princess. He, like they, only thought of getting her back. She was the light in the darkness to them and without her life was simply not worth living. Especially to him.   
Setting down the worn picture he glanced at another that sat on the table before him. It was a picture of what the princess looked like now. He stared down at the girl with rose red hair held in two large buns, unlike the girl in the last picture she did not have pigtails trailing from each one, her bangs curled, and she had wide blue-green eyes instead of the deep sapphire of his love and an adorable expression of surprise on her pretty child-like face.   
She was young this time around, only twelve years old. He sighed. In her last life there had been an age gap between them. She had been only fourteen years old and he had been twenty. Now he was eighty-two years old, though he only looked twenty, and she was twelve. He flinched at the thought. 'Perhaps we should wait a few more years...but Pluto said that we must retrieve the princess as soon as possible.' He thought. 'Why must we awaken her now? Why is it so important? Is something going to happen in the future that will affect our plans? If yes, what will happen?'   
A frown worked its way on to his face as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't want to lose her again." He said out loud. "Part of me died the last time and it hurt living all these years without her. I don't want to live through that pain again." With a long sigh he touched the picture of the girl named Usagi. "I won't lose you again." He whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of his long dead love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Go away and let me sleep." Usagi muttered as she rolled over in her bed. Someone shook her shoulders again, harder this time. "No...please go away." Pulling the covers over her head she curled into a tiny ball.  
"Imouto..." A familiar and much loved voice muttered. "It gets harder to wake you every time I try." There was a sigh.  
Usagi's eyes snapped open and she lay perfectly still. "...O-oniisan?" She questioned meekly as she pulled the cover down a few inches to stare into the deep green eyes of her big brother. "Is that...really you?" She asked as she put a hesitant hand on his cheek.  
He smiled. "You act as if I have returned from the dead." Shuiichi commented.   
Usagi smiled back, but it wasn't a happy smile. The smile made him a bit nervous, in fact. "Oniisan..." She whispered. Sitting up slowly, still feeling the effects of sleep, she clutched her pillow with one hand and hit him with it. "You leave so suddenly and then you don't call or write me!" She shouted while jumping up and beating him with her pillow. He blinked in surprise at the first hit and then put an arm up to defend himself from the brutal assault his sister was wreaking upon him with her pillow. "I was worried about you, don't you care?! Where were you?! Oniisan!!" She cried swinging the pillow at him again.  
Shuiichi caught the pillow and yanked it away from her. Usagi pouted and glared at him. "It's nice to see you too, imouto." He said dryly.  
Usagi put her hands on her little hips. "Where'd you go Oniisan? Why didn't you stay with me and Okaachan?" She looked at him with watery eyes.   
Shuiichi took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "I had something personal to take care of. It is nothing for you to worry about." He said softly, stroking her hair.   
Usagi pressed her face against his chest. "Oniisan...you have no idea how much I missed you." She whispered.  
"I missed you too, imouto." He murmured.  
Pulling away she gave him her best smile and hopped to her feet. "Come on I'm hungry!" She said tugging on his hand eagerly.   
Shuiichi smiled faintly at her childish antics and her sudden change of mood but that smile soon vanished as he caught sight of her hand. "What happened?" He said in concern.  
Usagi looked away from him. "..."   
"Hikari..." He said sternly.  
Usagi flinched unconsciously. The only time her mother or her brother ever called her Hikari was when she was in trouble or if it was something serious. "Oniisan it's not important...I just had a little accident." She said softly, while trying to get her hand way from him.  
"Hikari you know you can always tell me anything." Shuiichi said gently.  
Usagi stared into his eyes, a frown on her lips. "Shuiichi..." She muttered and then looked away. "It's not important."  
Shuiichi sighed. 'Might as well give it up. She is one of the most stubborn people I know.' He thought as he released her hand.   
"Can we go eat now?!" Usagi asked impatiently. "No more interrogations today, ok?  
"Hai." He said giving her a smile.  
"Good. Now lets eat!!" She chirped as she once again took his hand and started to drag him from her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I've been unable to get near her." Luna told them. Inwardly shuddering as she thought about the last time she tired to make contact and had been nearly squeezed to death by an evil blond haired creature.   
Makoto sighed. "Maybe we should work together to get her alone somewhere." She suggested.   
Ami smiled at her. "That is not a bad idea. If we can locate her then perhaps we can manage a way to get her into a secluded area." She told them.   
"Where's Darien?" Rei asked quietly.  
The others paused. Minako frowned. "I'm worried about him. He took her death pretty hard. It must be killing him to know that she's alive but she doesn't remember him." She said.  
"I suppose you're right." Luna said. "That is why we need to work harder to awaken her. For him and for the future."  
"What about her?" Rei asked, looking away into the shadowed corners of the room.   
Silence descended upon the group as no one could come up with an answer to that question. Unease followed on silences heels, filling up the hearts of the senshi.  
"For the princess." Artemis said quietly. "Without her the future doesn't exist."   
"Hai." The others replied.  
Still Rei turned her face away from the others. Too many questions plagued her heart now. Ever since her death everything had fallen apart. 'Serena...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ACHOO! Usagi blinked and rubbed her nose. Her brother looked with concern. "You're not catching a cold are you?" He asked.  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean I feel fine, maybe someone's talking about me." She replied and smiled at him. "At least I hope so, I wouldn't want to get sick on your first day back." She said.  
"No, we couldn't have that." Shuiichi said with a smile.   
Usagi sighed. "My schools just up ahead. I'll see you later Oniisan." She said as she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Later!" She said quickly before she walked away from him.  
"Bye imouto!" He called after her. She paused once to wave back at him before disappearing behind the schools walls.   
Usagi hurried to her locker, hopefully none of the members of her fan club would stop her. Boy, was she glad it was the last week of school.  
Just as she started to pray not to be spotted a shout erupted from the crowded grounds. "USAGI-SAMA!"  
She groaned when she realized it was Kobayashi. "Why me?" She asked no one in particular. She spotted the blond coming towards her at high speed a few feet away. Sidestepping when the girl came in reach she heard a thud as Kobayashi hit a tree. "Nikki I'm not in the mood." She muttered as she continued her way up to the school while _accidentally_ stepping on the unconscious girl.   
It would seem it just wasn't her day when she saw Kagamino Aya standing by her locker. "Aya, please move." She said softly, stopping in front of the taller girl.  
Aya smiled down at her with seeming innocence. "Usagi I just wanted to speak to you."  
"Great, we can talk later...say in seven years? Perhaps ten." Usagi said giving the girl before her a weak glare. "What'cha want?" She asked seeing Aya wasn't moving.  
"Well...I was just wondering what was going on with you and the King of Ner...oops I mean Kado-san." Aya asked.  
Usagi frowned. "I'm his friend, or at least I was, why?"   
"Oh...I just...heard that you two were a couple that's all." Aya twittered nervously.  
Shock flooded over Usagi's face at her words. "NANI!!!" She shrieked.  
Aya backed away, surprised by the other girls out burst. Usagi advanced on her and grabbed her by the bow on her uniform. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Usagi demanded at the top of her lungs. Students passing by turned to stare at her.  
Aya licked her lips. "I-It's all over the school..." She said nervously.  
Usagi released Aya's bow and clenched her fists, glaring at the ground. She didn't care how this affected her personally, she was more worried about Kado-san...if the other students beat him up for just being her friend...then this rumor would surly be his death. 'Kado-san...this is all my fault...' She thought sadly. "Aya...just go. Please...I don't want to see you."  
Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to gather her wits. 'I can't let him get hurt again. Urameshi-san wont be there the next time to save him...' She thought.   
Opening her eyes she sighed and opened her locker. Today was going to be a long day...an it looked like it would be an unhappy one at that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruka frowned and looked up at the sky. "The wind's changed." She said matter-of-factly.   
Michiru rested a hand on her lover's shoulder. "The sea's are uneasy as well." The aqua haired female said as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.  
Haruka put an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I'm worried about the princess." Haruka whispered.  
Michiru closed her eyes, simply enjoying Haruka's warmth. "I am too...but there is nothing we can do yet. We can only hope that the Inners awaken her quickly." She murmured.  
"I know." Haruka said her eyes on the distant horizon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R & R!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Farewell to Wisteria Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. *Sigh* As if everyone didn't already know that.  
  
Reign of Cherry Blossoms  
  
Solitary Blossom   
Brushing a sleeping maidens lips  
Vanishes in the wind  
  
Chapter Four: Farwell to the Wisteria Blossoms  
She felt nothing as she stared at the pale pinched face of her employer's daughter. The girl before her meant nothing to her it was that which lay within her, hidden from sight, that concerned her. She sneered at the girl. How could the Bringer of Silence exist within this pathetic girl? Why would a being so powerful chose a body that was so weak?   
The girl fell to her knees, breathing unevenly, only then did she make a move to help her. Picking up the girl none to gently she took her to her room and put her in bed. Looking down at the withering form she felt disgust for the little child fill her instead of the pity anyone else would feel.   
Turning she left the girl alone to call weakly for her papa. She hated the child and would be rid of her if given half a chance. But the professor needed her and she was stuck with the pathetic little thing. How she wished Hotaru Tomoe would die. Shaking her head Kaolinite went below stairs to help the professor in his lab.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi bit her lip as she glanced discreetly around the class room. She noted several glares towards the back of the room where Kado sat. 'Poor guy must be terrified.' She thought clenching her fists at the sudden anger that coursed through her. 'He doesn't deserve this.' She thought vehemently, tears gathered in her eyes. 'It isn't fair!'  
"Is something wrong Minamino-san?" A voice asked.   
Blinking in confusion Usagi looked up at her teacher. Blushing when she realized she was glaring intently at her desk she unclenched her fists and put her hands in her lap. Looking at the teacher in embarrassment. "It is nothing important Yurinoki-sensei." She said.  
The elderly woman nodded slowly. "If you say so Minamino-san." She said unconvinced. She'd seen the tears in the girl's eyes but if Hikari Minamino didn't wish to speak of it she was certainly not going to force the girl to do so in front of the class. Turning on her heal she said. "Takeuchi-san would you read for us please?"   
Usagi slumped in her chair and stared blankly at the history book in front of her. The voice of her fellow student was pushed into the back ground as she tried to figure out away to save Kado from another beating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru stared out her window at the small garden outside. Her pale thin hand was pressed against the sun warmed window. She longed to be out there and enjoy the day as every other person her age did without the worry of collapsing or becoming sick. Tears gathered in her eyes, burning them. In her isolation she had no one, not even her father or the cruel emotionless woman who worked for him. She had no friends at her school. They were all to afraid of her to even get near her but then, she was afraid of herself too. She couldn't blame them, not really.   
Wiping away a tear that had escaped she turned her back to the window and stared at her room, not really seeing it. 'I wish I had a friend who could understand me and not fear me. I feel so alone.' She thought.   
Closing her eyes she let herself enjoy the warmth of the sun on her back. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. The tears came now, freely and uncontrolled as sobs shook her small frame. Curling up on the floor when she felt her knees start to give she stayed there till she drifted of to sleep, alone and uncared for. Crying for companionship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ancient guardian of time watched over the Prince of Earth with a small frown on her face. Since the death of their princess he had lived in despair and drowning in guilt at what he had caused through his selfish actions. She yearned to comfort him, to kiss away his tears and hold him close.   
Biting her lip at her own traitorous thoughts she ordered his image to vanish from her view. How could her heart still long for him after so many years, knowing they could never be? Bowing her head she gathered her iron will around her like a cloak, filling herself with determination. She had to return the princess her memories and insure that the princess and the prince were once again together. For the future, that is what she had to do.  
"For the crystal utopia that this world will become...for the child that will be born." She reminded herself. She smiled at the thought of the little pink haired child that she had loved as she own. Rini...how that girl had brought her such happiness and had relieved her of so much sadness. She loved the child as if she were her own.  
Tears gathered in her eyes, bitter tears brought by envy. The Moon Princess had the heart of the man Pluto loved and the child that she wished was her own. Again she beat back her treacherous feelings and thoughts. A small voice inside of her cried out, 'It isn't fair!'. She paid it no mind. She had a duty and she would not fail in that duty.   
'But if the princess is not awakened then the her incarnation would come to love another. And you could love Endymion freely.' The little voice whispered. 'She'll be happier free of destiny and with another as her lover and you can be happy with the Prince.' It was so tempting.  
But she lived by duty and could not do as the voice suggested. The princess would be awakened, by her hand if need be, and the future of Crystal Tokyo would become a reality. She would not give in to temptation. Ever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi raced towards Kado's departing form as she left school for the day. She had to talk to him, she just had to. He was suffering because of her and there was nothing she could do to help him. He had started to pick up his pace as she neared but he wasn't fast enough to out run her. She was determined to speak with him and she would talk to him even if she had to tie him up and gag him just to get him to listen to her for a moment.   
"Kado, please let me talk to you!" She cried desperately. He continued on, jogging down the street as she finally caught up to him. "Let's stop and talk, pleeeeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee!" She begged him.   
He shook his head. "I-I'm ru-ruining your r-reputation as it is, M-m-minamino-sama." He said.  
"Wha...gak!" Before she could finish her sentence she tripped and fell forward. Arms caught her and held her up before she could do a face plant on the sidewalk. Blinking in surprise she looked up at Kado who looked down at her in worry.   
"Minamino-sama are you all right?" He asked helping her straighten up, stutter gone as concern for the petite girl filled him.   
Usagi beamed at him. "Fine thanks to you!" She said happily.   
Kado blushed and looked at his feet. "I-it was n-nothing M-m-minamino-sama." He said bashfully.   
"I told you to call me Usa-chan!" She chided, wiggling her finger at him.   
He smiled at her and then frowned. "Please, M-m-mina...Usa-chan...you shouldn't b-be seen with m-me." He told her.   
Usagi shrugged. "Who says? Society?" Usagi snorted uncharacteristically and crossed her hands over her chest. "No one can tell me who I should be friends with and who I must avoid." She told him sternly. She smiled then and dropped her arms to her sides. "Let people think what they wish." She said. "I just don't want to lose my friend over what a bunch of fools think."   
Kado bowed his head. "Usagi...Usa-chan." He said. "I-I'm t-t-transfering t-t-t-to another sch-school."   
Usagi remained silent as she looked at him sadly. He slowly raised his head to look at her. She was beautiful standing there, cheeks flushed from her run to catch him, her clothing and hair still perfect. She was the epitome of feminine beauty in his eyes with a heart as beautiful as the rest of her.  
Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her and brought her close. She looked at him stunned at his actions. He kissed her then, shocking her further. For the short time that it lasted he was in a state of bliss but soon he pulled away from her and ran...ran from her so he didn't have to see the look of disgust that was surly on her face.   
Usagi watched him go still stunned by his bold kiss. Her hand came to her lips as she watched his vanishing form. 'My...first kiss.' She thought in a daze.   
"Are you alright Usa?" A well-known voice inquired.   
She looked up at her big brother still in a daze. "I never knew he felt that way..." She said more to herself then to him, her voice sounded so faint in her ears.   
Shuiichi put a hand on her shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. "Let's go home Usa." He said, steering her in the direction of their home.   
'Oh, Kado.' Usagi thought sadly. 'My poor friend...'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soldier of Neptune watched with sadness as the boy gave a kiss to her princess. Beside her the soldier of Uranus wore a wide smile. "Aw...our hime's first kiss." She cooed.  
The aqua haired female rolled her eyes at her lovers remark. "She's hurting inside, baka." She scolded her companion.  
The manly woman winced and looked at her apologetically. "I know but soon she'll be with that prince of hers...if those incompetent Inners ever awaken her." She said.   
Michiru sighed and leaned against Haruka. "Yes, that's true but it does not stop the pain she feels now." She said.   
"There is nothing we can do." Haruka reminded her.   
"I know." Michiru replied.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stared up at the star filled sky, enjoying the warm summer breeze against her skin. As a star streaked across the sky she smiled. "Should I make a wish?" She asked herself. Closing her eyes she said. "I wish I could find a friend who wont leave me. A real friend." She said softly. She thought sadly on Kado and the kiss he had given her. She cared for him, yes. As a friend, though. 'Poor poor Kado. If I could ease your pain I would.' She thought despondently.   
"What are you thinking?" Her mother asked.   
"About a friend." Usagi answered turning to look at her mother. "He kissed me today." She told the older woman.  
Shiori smiled. "Do you like him as more then a friend, musume?" She asked.  
Usagi shook her head. "No but he was the only real friend I had. He left and I don't think I'll ever see him again." She said sadly.  
"You'll find another friend, Usagi." Shiori said softly.  
Usagi smiled at her mother. "Thank you." Shiori smiled at her and wished her goodnight before leaving her to her own thoughts.   
'I hope you're right Okaasan. I'm so lonely.' She thought, as she looked up at the moonless sky. She loved nights like this, for without the cold moon's light hiding them jealously, the stars were clearer and brighter then before.  
Please Review, it gives me a reason to continue.  
Note: On the title of this chapter Kado's last name, Fujishima, means Wisteria Island. *Shrugs* Just thought you might be curious. 


End file.
